Beep Boop Homura
by Black City Skyline
Summary: Planet Earth is doomed. Every measure has been enabled and still, the darkness takes its toll. In one final, desperate bid, the final bastion of Humanity attempts one last miracle to give themselves some breathing room: Summoning the greatest acolyte of Hope.


Author's note: This is an extremely short one shot. It's all I saw when I wrote it, and haven't seen much since. Maybe I'll add to it one day.

* * *

"Are you sure we should even attempt this?"

"Yes, we have the means. We have the incentive. We must do this, lab rat. We must do this for the survival of planet Earth."

"But if we fail..."

"Then we die out as a race. Nothing will change, except that we tried altering our course in the grand timeline that is this universe. Now, flip that switch."

"Yes, ma'am." Nodding obediently, the lab assistant clutched the big lever and pulled it to the ground. With a loud click it engaged the proper electrical systems, lightning arching through coils of industrial wire.

"Turn on Systems A through C." The lead scientist ordered, placing herself behind a console and typing in commands. The lab assistants rushed to and fro, time running far too thin for their liking. Databanks hummed to life, their electronic gerbils communicating. Lights blinked away, signaling thought in the dataports.

The lightning arced around the lab, snapping and crackling. Computer code filled the console's screens, decipherable to the sole operator standing there. Hastily typing in commands, certain channels opened, allowing that lightning passage. Now with clear channels, it zapped to one very important spot: The capsule in the middle of the room.

It absorbed all they gave it, and demanded more, far more.

"System C bulking under the pressure!" Reported one lab assistant.

"Reinforce it with additional systems. Enable them all if you have to, we must succeed here!"

More consoles hummed to life, the room overheating from the electricity coursing through everything and everybody. More reports, and more lashes of the verbal whip from the head scientist, were given.

Finally, after much agonizing and hard work, a reading was had.

"Cool systems! Cool systems! We have a reading!"

Switches were flipped again. The overheating databanks were unplugged. The gerbils cooled. Databank for System C gushed sparks out like confetti, causing the two assistants standing there to back off. It sparked unto oblivion, its lights and noises dying off.

Silence reigned in the room, with all the scientists holding their breathes. Tiny snaps flew off the thing in the middle of the room. The thing in the capsule.

The door leading to the sole room in the capsule slid open, a faint wisp of vapor trailing out before disappearing.

A gunmetal grey hand cautiously grabbed the side of the frame.

"Through magic indistinguishable from technology, we have finally done it. She's back among the living."

"If you can call it living." Voiced the assistant next to her.

"It is living! She may be not be the way she used to be, but her consciousness resides in there. In that body of our highest technology, with our finest metal. We've done it, lab rat, we have successfully ripped someone from time and space - from the past no less! - and brought them here, to our time, inside a new container!"

The arm attached to the hand pulled the rest of that body forward, out of the darkness that was the burnt out light bulbs of the capsule's interior. A buckler was attached to that arm, a circular, endlessly spinning, pattern of lines adorning the face of it. Three purple gems in a line similar to orion's belt went down the middle of it.

Jagged black metal crowned the head, spiking down the back. Purple lens adorned the eye sockets. Layers of triangular, riveted metal sheets draped the petite chassis. Tiny diamond ports lined the legs. The robot, visible in its technological advancement, stood before them, hand on head.

[Wh-where am I, homu? Where is Madoka, Sayaka-chan, and Mami-san, homu? What is this place, homu?] In a flat, robotic voice, she spoke.

The scientist grinned.

"The greatest puella magi lives again. Akemi Homura stands there. Now the darkness can be lifted from Earth."


End file.
